R & R In Tahiti
by Ninja Hobbit of the TARDIS
Summary: A Skoulson fanfic with some FitzSimmons implied. What happens in Tahiti, stays in Tahiti... or does it?
1. Day 1

The team yelled in chaos at the news. "Hey." Coulson tried to silence them. They didn't even take notice. Coulson hit a button on the console in front of and then plugged his ears. A high-pitched siren blew and they all cringed, except for Coulson. He unplugged his ears when the noise had stopped and smiled at his team. "Now, you all heard the Director." He turned to May. "May, set a course for Tahiti." May nodded &amp; headed for the cockpit.

"Right, you four." He motioned to FitzSimmons, Ward, and Skye who still stood in the room. "We are under strict orders-" "But sir-" Ward tried to interrupt. "No, Ward. Director Fury knows when a team has had enough. We need a break, and he also know that unless directly ordered to do so that this team won't stop. We are going to Tahiti - it's a magical place - and we are going to relax." He gave a stern look to Simmons.

They all sighed and began to leave. "Oh, I'm not finished." His agents gave him a puzzled look. "To ensure that we do as instructed, the Director is locking down the bus as soon as we're off." The others groaned and protested. "Listen." Coulson yelled. They quieted down. "Alright. Pack everything you would need for a week and that doesn't include technology... of any kind." They all grumbled. "Dismissed." One by one they all left for their bunks... grumbling all the way. Coulson smiled. This is just what they all needed.

Later on the beaches of Tahiti...

Coulson and the team all stood in the hanger as the door slowly opened. The salty sea air hit them like a ton of bricks. Once the door was open fully Coulson gave the command. "Move out. Girls on the second floor and guys on the third floor. I'm not here to play Daddy, so just remember: What happens in Tahiti, stays in Tahiti." They all grabbed their bags and headed out.

"Hey, FitzSimmons, I bet you can't beat Coulson and I in a volleyball match." Coulson's eyes widened. "Now Ward, that's hardly fair. Two guys against a girl and a guy? No, I think May should join you instead." Coulson shot a pleading glance towards May who just rolled her eyes. "Sure, I'm game. Let's all get situated and then meet at the net around six." They all made sounds of agreement and split once they reached the beach house.

A few hours later...

Coulson was the first to get unpacked, so he started to explore the house. The third floor held three rooms with their own bathroom suite, he assumed that the second floor held the same. The first floor was covered in windows which were all propped open to let the gentle sea breeze in. A common room dominated the area. It held a massive couch and three chairs besides. Every board game imaginable seemed to be neatly shoved under the tab;e that sat in the center of the seatings.

There was a large kitchen area to the right and beyond that another bathroom. To the left there was a full bar. Coulson smiled. It was a lot like the bus... almost homey. Coulson layed the case he held, on the table and opened it. It held six communicators so they could stay in touch if need be. FitzSimmons came down the stairs shortly after and Coulson gave them their communicators. Then they took off towards the net.

Fitz couldn't keep his eyes from continually wandering over to Jemma as they walked. She was showing way more skin than Fitz had ever seen on her and it was distracting. She had traded her usual S.H.I.E.L.D. doctor attire for a pair of rainbow patterned shorts and a bikini top to match. Fitz was relieved when he saw Ward running towards them, but his smile turned to a scowl when he saw what Ward was wearing.

Ward's chest was bare. He wore shorts that hung low on his waist and hung to his hips. Jemma grinned like an idiot until she saw Fitz's expression. "Come on." Jemma pulled on Fitz's shirt. He wore a t-shirt and shorts, nothing special. FitzSimmons started volleying the ball back and forth and were joined by Ward. Shortly after, May emerged from the house. She wore a sleeveless wetsuit, but looked like the same old May. After Ward explained the rules, the game begun.

Back in the house...

Coulson had switched positions in the room 87 times and still there were no signs of Skye. Finally, he could wait no longer, so he made his way up to the second floor. Two of the doors stood open, but the one at the end of the hall was closed. Coulson knocked on the door. "Skye?" There was no answer except for a distant sniffle. "Skye? Are you alright? I'm coming in, ok?"

He started to open the door, but it slammed shut. "No!" Skye choked out. "Skye, let me in." Coulson said gently, but sternly. The weight on the door vanished. Coulson opened the door slowly. The room was a wreck. Skye's things lay scattered around the room and she sat huddled in the corner shaking. Coulson knelt down in front of her.

"Skye?" His hand reached out to touch her knee, but she flinched away. "I'm sorry... you shouldn't have to see me... like this..." Skye choked out. "Skye, what's the matter? What happened?" Skye lifted her head and stared Coulson in the eyes. She sniffled and unfolded herself. Coulson gasped and Skye began to cry once more.

Skye was in a bikini and her whole exposed abdomen was littered with scars. "Skye, I-" "Don't, just leave!" Coulson wasn't going anywhere, though. He gathered Skye into his arms, she struggled for a moment, but then she was crying into his shirt. He held her tight until she was finished and placed soothing kisses in her hair.

She pulled back and he wiped her face with his sleeve. They stood wordlessly. Coulson took off his S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket that he had been wearing and helped Skye into it. She protested, but he insisted. Coulson zipped it up, and Skye smiled. She rolled up the mile-too-long sleeves and gave Coulson a hug before they silently left the house.

Coulson gave each of his agents a warning glare as they approached the net. Any rising questions were quelled. Coulson led Skye ovr to the blankets that had been set out next to the net and they sat down. Skye was still tensed, be she relaxed when Coulson's soothing arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her next to him. And no one questioned it.

The match just continued as the sun began to set. Skye was beginning to fall asleep when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. At first she panicked, but she soon realized it was Coulson, so she snuggled into his chest and fell back to sleep. Coulson layed her in her bed and the retired to his room. Still, no one questioned them.


	2. Day 2

I am so, so sorry for not updating this sooner. The story is written, it just needs to be typed and upload - which will happen very soon. I love all of my fans. You are amazing!

* * *

The next day everyone seemed to have a good idea of what they wanted to do. May was going to hike up to the top of the mountain and "clear her head" for a couple of days. FitzSimmons were going to go scuba-diving to look for tropical fish to document "in a relaxing way, of course" they had assured Coulson. Ward was going to teach Skye how to surf and the way he kept touching her was putting Coulson's temper on the ends of its rope.

Why did he care? Coulson thought as he watched Ward paddle out into the water with Skye precariously perched on the back of the board. A closer look showed that she was wearing one of his t-shirts. Coulson smiled. Then he frowned. Why did he care if Skye was wearing his shirt? If anything, he should be mad at her for going in his stuff without asking, but he wasn't.

A scream brought Coulson out of his thoughts. He looked up just in time to see Skye's head bob under the water and not resurface. Ward was walking ashore when Coulson reached the water. "What have you done?" Coulson screamed as he shed his t-shirt and shorts. "She can't swim!" Coulson punched Ward in the face and then jumped into the water. Ward was her S.O.! How did he not know that Skye couldn't swim? More over, why hadn't she told him when she asked to go surfing?

Coulson swam as fast as he could to the spot where he had last seen Skye and then he dove. The salt water burned his eyes, but he didn't care. He had to find her; he had to save Skye. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Coulson turned and there Skye was, sinking like a rock. He grabbed her and drug her ashore. Ward was there to meet them.

"No! You stay away from her! THIS is your fault!" Coulson screamed at Ward. Ward backed off and went in search of FitzSimmons. Coulson started compressions and mouth-to-mouth. Within seconds, Skye choked out a lung-full of salt water and was gasping for breath as she clung to Coulson. "I thought I'd lost you." Coulson said, his eyes welling up with tears as he kissed Skye's dripping head.

"You can't... get rid... of me... that fast A.C. ." Skye rasped. "Shh shh shh. Don't try to speak, you'll only hurt yourself more." Skye buried her face in Coulson's chest and he hoisted her into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I am so sorry, Skye. I should have been more careful..." "Coulson." Skye tried to interrupt. "I knew you couldn't swim and I thought that bumbling buffoon would have had a little more brains than to leave you-"

Coulson's words were cut off when Skye's lips crashed against his. She pulled away a few minutes later. "Phil, it wasn't your fault and... you talk too much." She smiled and snuggled back into his chest. A few moments ticked by and Phil finally got his bearings. "Skye, you need to rest; I need to get you into bed." Phil whispered and started to lift Skye into his arms.

"A little straight-forward aren't we, Phil? Skye said with a sly smile. "That's not exactly what I meant, Skye." Phil blushed a little. "Have I made the great Agent Coulson blush?" Skye scoffed in mock surprise. "Just go to sleep." Phil said as he carried Skye back to the beach house. The events as of late replayed in his head and he smiled. It wa a genuine smile. It was full of a warmth that he hadn't felt in... longer than he could remember.

Phil was about to place Skye in her bed, but then he realized that she was still in her soaking wet clothes. He carried her up to his room figuring it'd be easier for Skye to get into some of his baggy clothes than her skin-tight, hugging all the right places clo- Phil stop that! "Skye?" Phil nudged Skye awake in his arms. She looked up at him with weary eyes. "Sit here." He placed her in a chair. "I'm going to grab some clothes for you to put on. Try to stay upright." Skye nodded weakly.

Phil rummaged through his drawers. A shirt was easy enough to find, but he knew he didn't have any shorts that would fit Skye. He returned to her with the shirt. "Skye, I'm going to run to your room to get you some shorts. Wait here." Skye caught his arm. "I'll be fine." Phil eyed her. "Alright, I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." Phil left the room again. He splashed cold water on his face and then changed into a new t-shirt and shorts. He was drying his hair with a towel when-

"Phil?" Skye called from the other room. "Yeah, Skye?" She coughed. "I can't unclip my bra. Help?" Phil's breath caught. "S-sure. Come-come to the door." He stammered. He heard movement and then a small knock on the door. He opened it and his hands shook as her reached out to unclip Skye's bra. It fell to the ground and Phil everted his eyes. "Thanks."

Skye slipped Phil's oversized t-shirt over her head and then stepped out of her wet panties. "You can just crash her, Skye. There's no use making you go down a flight of stairs when there's a bed right here." Phil expected another innuendo filled comment, but all he received was a subtle nod and Skye staggered towards his bed. She crawled in and Phil could see her lips her blue and she was shivering. "I'm c-cold." Skye confirmed his suspicions.

"Just a sec." Phil ducked out into the hall and searched high and low. There were no real blankets anywhere. All that were on the beds were sheets. Phil returned to Skye. "Phiil." She whined. "I'm sorry, Skye. There are no blankets anywhere." Skye sighed. "Fine. S-survival 1-01. G-get o-ver h-ere." Skye chattered. Phil hesitated and thought about what she was asking. Then he walked over to the bed and crawled in next to Skye.

She instantly clung to him. Her skin was like ice on his, yet it sent fire to his lower abdomen. "Phil?" Skye asked wearily. "Shh... go to sleep, Skye." Skye sighed and snuggled closer to Phil. She soon stopped shivering and her breathing slowed. Phil wrapped his arms around her and gently drifted off to sleep as well.

Ward flung the door open about twenty minutes late, but he quickly hushed FitzSimmon's commotion behind him and shut the door quietly. They all retired to their own rooms. All except for Skye, and no one asked any questions.


	3. Day 5

I DO NOT ship Mayward... this IS NOT me shipping Mayward... sorry if that offends you.

* * *

The rest of the week went by relatively quickly. FitzSimmons documented some rare sort of "sea sponge"... Phil couldn't really be sure. His mind had been elsewhere when they had explained it to him. Ward surfed majority of the time and was locked in his room the rest of the time. Phil brought Skye food and kept her hydrated.

She rarely made an appearance outside of his room. If she did, then it was always in one of Phil's oversized t-shirts... and only one of his shirts. Fitz's jaw would drop and Simmons would smack him. Ward would gape and then leave the room. Phil would smirk and cater to her wishes, then hoist her into his arms and carry her back to their room.

Thursday evening was one of these such times. The team was sitting around the center table playing monopoly. Fitz had demanded that he and Simmons were on a team, so May and Ward had become a team as well. Coulson was banker. They were laughing and shouting and then SHE walked into the room. Skye wore Coulson's "Captain America's #1 Fan" shirt. It was a couple sizes too big and it fell off one of her shoulders. Her legs were bared.

Ward and Fitz guessed that she didn't have anything under it and by Coulson's expression, their suspicions were confirmed. Simmons smacked Fitz and it brought both him and Ward back to reality. Coulson leapt to his feet. "I was cold." Skye whispered as he approached her. Coulson took off his jacket and helped Skye into it. "Better?" Skye nodded.

"What are you guys up to down here?" Skye tried to push past Coulson, but he cut her off. "Phil?" She paused for a second. "Oh, here." She lifted up the shirt. Phil let out the breath that he had apparently been holding when he saw she was wearing a pair of his boxers. Skye smiled, gave an unseen peck to Phil's cheek, and then plopped down next to where Coulson had been sitting. Skye and Phil became a team and after a couple hours, had bankrupt everyone else.

Skye squealed and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. FitzSimmons were doing the calculations over and over again while Ward and May accused them of cheating. Phil chuckled. In a way he had. By bringing his sexy little half-dressed- woah Phil! He laughed again. He needed a drink. Phil stood, Skye took his hand and joined him to the bar.

Skye protested when Phil would only offer her water, but didn't push the issue. She was getting tired and just wanted to curl up with her big warm teddy- Skye! "Anybody else want something?" Ward was thrown a beer, but no one else wanted anything. "What's next?" She asked and then yawned. "You," Phil booped her on the nose with his finger, "need to go to bed."

Skye frowned. "I can't sleep without you there with me. It's too cold and quiet." Phil smiled. No one had heard their exchange. "Movie?" Phil suggested. They all looked puzzled. "But how-" Phil raised his eyebrows to Skye and then let go of her hand. He walked back over to the bar and pressed a hidden button.

He smiled and everyone gasped as a huge tv screen rose from the floor. "I found it a couple days ago, but I didn't want us all cooped up in here all the time, so I kept it a secret." Phil said as he made his way back to Skye. "What are we watchin'? Ward asked. "The Princess Bride!" Simmons and Skye shouted and pointed at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm game." Fitz said smiling at Jemma's enthusiasm. "Me, too." Phil said and he squeezed Skye's hand. Ward groaned. "Fine." May just made a sign of acknowledgement. "Yay!" Skye yelped and Simmons squealed. FitzSimmons took the love-seat while May and Ward each took a chair. Skye just stood there waiting as Phil popped the movie in. She was unsure of what was acceptable as Phil sat on the far end of the couch, so she sat in the arm closest to her.

Phil cleared his throat and Skye looked at him. He patted the spot next to him. She smiled and moved over to sit next to him. Once she was seat, nestled into his chest, his arm around her, he hit another hidden button. The front section of the couch pulled up to become a foot rest and Skye's legs intertwined with his.

The rest of the team gaped. "Oh! Fitz, your lever is on your right and May and Ward, yours' is on your left." He chuckled as one by one they all got comfortable and Phil rested his head on Skye's as the beginning credits began to roll. Phil felt Skye fall asleep before Westley even left for his fortune, but he didn't mind and only held her closer as the movie continued.

Phil smiled when he saw Fitz wrap his arm around Simmons and Simmons lean into his chest. This was definitely what they all needed. Phil saw May smile - actually, genuinely smile - at Magic Max and even Ward seemed to enjoy all the fight scenes. Once the end credits started rolling everyone wordlessly made it up to bed.

Phil gathered Skye into his arms and took her up to theirs'. Her lay her down, then stripped down to his boxers and joined her. Skye threw off Phil's jacket groggily and then curled up into Phil's chest. He kissed the top of her head, wrapped his arms around her, and drifted off to sleep.

All of Skye's things had been moved to Phil's room... with no questions asked. They played monopoly a couple more times, but when Phil and Skye kept winning, it was soon given up. Swimming and lounging on the beach became a thing of daily interest.


	4. Day 6

This is a really , really short chapter... sorry.

* * *

Their last night in Tahiti Skye startled everyone when she appeared in sweats, one of Phi's smaller shirts, and Phil's jacket demanding that they have a bonfire. Everyone looked at each other and then jumped into action. Soon they were sitting around a blazing fire, eating smores, and humiliating each other with funny stories. Skye sat cradled in Phil's arms as he made and fed her as many smores as she wanted. They laughed and joked for hours. After a while, Skye began to fall asleep on Phil's shoulder and he announced that they were going to retire. "remember: the bus will be loading bright and early tomorrow, so be ready." They said their good nights and Phil carried Skye away. The others talked late into the night, but not a word was said about Phil and Skye.


	5. Day 7

This is 7th and final chapter of this story. Thank you to all my readers who have been here since I first posted this months ago. I love you all. Please rate and review... and hey, maybe I might even start another Skoulson story in the near future.

* * *

The next day Skye wouldn't meet Phil's eyes as she packed her things. Phil's jacket lay folded neatly on the bed and she wore her own clothing. "Skye?" Phil questioned. "A. C., thank you for everything you have done for me this week. If I may, I will take my leave for the bus, Sir?" Phil caught her arm as she tried to leave. "Skye?" "Sir?" Phil lifted her chin to force her to make eye contact. Her eyes stung from the tears she tried and failed to hold back.

Phil tried to pull her into a hug, but she pushed him away. "Sir, I know where this ends... as soon as we are inside the bus "What happens in Tahiti, stays in Tahiti." I get it. I won't bother you again." She tried to pull away, but he vice-gripped her in his arms. "Skye, I... you are my exception." He lifted her face. "You are always my exception." Their lips met and Skye cried tears of joy. As they walked to the bus hand-in-hand with their luggage, no one said a word.

And when Skye's stuff on the bus was moved to Agent Coulson's chambers, not a word was said. In two years time, when Phil Coulson stood at the alter with Skye and they said "I do" becoming Mr. &amp; Mrs. Agent Coulson, no one in the agency said anything. No one that is, except for Fitz who, as soon as Phil and Skye had drove off in Lola, had dropped to one knee in front of Simmons. He said four words and she said one. Everyone cheered. And it was all because of a magical place called Tahiti.

Finis


End file.
